My daughter
by Coolgirl1234
Summary: When Eileen and rigby have a baby girl named Natalie, a war comes and Eileen got killed. Rigby didn't want that to happen to Natalie so he put her in an orphanage. 11 years later Natalie wants to know more about her father and so she escapes the orphanage to find her father what will happen read and find out Man I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I made this story lol hope you like it enjoy :)**

It was the perfect moment for Eileen and rigby. They just had a baby girl named Natalie. They both walked out of the hospital to go celebrate.

"I'm so happy rigby" Eileen said.

"I know nothing can ruin this perfect moment." boy was he wrong. Suddenly a guy in a military suit came out and said "EVERYBODY MOVE WE GOT US A WAR"

everybody in town was running away from the other group that was attacking.

one of the bad group that was attacking town tried to shoot the general but missed and it hit Eileen!

"OWWW" Eileen said and fell to the ground.

"EILEEN" rigby ran to Eileen and had tears in his eyes.

"rigby I am gonna d-die. But I want you to know I loved you always and I will look up in heaven take care of our baby I l-lo-" Eileen closed her eyes. That was it. eileen was dead and rigby couldn't do anything about.

the war was over and everything was destroyed. Rigby looked at Natalie and walled slowly to the orphanage. It was a long way to go.

"Hey there Natalie look, I know you can't here me but I love you know matter what. I am about to put you in an orphanag. And I might never see u again. I love you and I just can't protect you. The orphanage will help you and they will love you too. I-I love you so much Natalie goodbye" rigby kissed her forehead and walked to the door and knocked on it 3 times. He ran away after that and the orphanage lady looked down and saw a baby Raccoon.

"hello there little one don't worry we will soon find a home for you don't worry come on we have some baby food for you" the headmaster smiled at her And Natalie smiled at her.

rigby smiled and thought "I love you Natalie with all my heart". Rigby left the place and went back to the park.

* * *

11 years later...

natalie woke up to the sound of her loud friend saying "WAKE UP NATALIE" Natalie laughed weakly and rubbed her eyes and saw her BFF Chelsea.

"hey Chelsea" Nathalie said.

"hey natalie" Chelsea. Chelsea is a pink bird with black and white on the side. She wears a green hollister shirt with some blue jean skirt. She says she wears the skirt to show off her long legs. Yep that's Chelsea for ya.

natalie was A raccoon (it's quite obvious from the beginning of the story) who had the color skin like her father (rigby just so ya know lol) and was very unique. She had a heart shaped birthmark on the side of her eye. No one know how it was like that.

anyways, Chelsea and Natalie walked out of the room and went to get ready. They brushed their teeth, took a shower, and all that other junk.

They walked to the place to eat. When they sat down Chelsea said "oh no major bully at 9:00"

"just ignore her"

"hey dweeves!" Ronda walked up to them. Ronda was a human with brown hair, peach skin, peach skin, a pink shirt, and some Jeans and shirt.

"oo thanks for breakfast haha" Ronda took chelseas food and ate it.

"hey you shouldn't do that to her that was her food you want your own go bye your own food" Natalie said.

"HEY NO ONE SAYS THAT TO ME" so Ronda punched Natalie in the eye. Natalie fell to the ground. Ronda was about to hit her more but was interrupted by the headmaster

"Ronda what did I tell you about bullying to my office NOW" and so Ronda went to the office immediately.

"oh dear are you ok Natalie"

"yeah I-Im fine"

"go to your room and rest"

"yes headmaster Mary" and Natalie went to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys here is chapter 2 :)**

natalie was sitting on her bed with an ice pack on her eye. But something was bugging her. She really wanted to know more about her family. She knew a war happened but she never knew it killed her real mom. Hague kept her thoughts going but got interrupted when Chelsea came in.

"hey you feeling any better?"

"a little I guess"

"thanks for sticking me up I never knew you would ever stand up to Ronda like that" Chelsea said.

"me neither I was just tired of her bullying" Natalie said.

"is there something bugging you Natalie?"

"actually there is. I just been thinking of my birth parents I just know that they are out there I think. I wanna know more." Natalie sAid.

"hey maybe the Internet will help" Chelsea said.

"yeah let's look"

they both went to the computer and tried to see if she can find anything about her parents. But they didn't find anything.

"man there is nothing we tried every link I should just give up" Natalie said.

"wait you haven't tried that link" Chelsea pointed.

"ok I'll try it but it won't make any difference" so Natalie clicked the link and found something interesting it said '2013, little Natalie Borned' and it had a pic of a mole, a racoon, a yeti, a lollipop, a gumball machine, a ghost, and a zombie (someone told me he was a zombie so I put zombie). But Natalie had her eye on the raccoon. She kept reading an article they posted. It said, ' rigby and Eileen had a baby but Eileen died so rigby put the baby in an orphanage.

chelseas eyes opened wide and said "NATALIE THAT MUST BE YOUR MIM AND DAD" pointing to the mole and raccoon.

"you might not know that"

"think about it, it says baby NATALIE, 2nd, it says the dad took the baby to the orphanage THINK NATALIE THAT IS YOUR DAD"

"OH MY GOSH" Natalie was excited.

"look at the address" Chelsea said. The address was twin peaks park avenue.

"we got 2 problems, one, that's like 10 miles and 2nd, how am I gonas get out of here" Natalie exclaimed.

"simple, we just escape the orphanage and the two seat bike and we start peddling it is simple" Chelsea.

"wait a second 'we'"

"yeah there is no freaking way Im staying here alone" Chelsea said

"alright we will leave tonight."

* * *

The park

mordecai and rigby were slacking off as usual. Hey, who said you can't slack off at age 39 (they had the baby at age 28 and 28+11 is 39).

"Dude lets play some video games" mordecai said.

"no thanks lets just get back to work" rigby said glumly.

"woah woah woah wait, rigby, said work, ok where is the real rigby"

"it's just today is the date that I took Natalie to the orphanage" rigby said.

"oh man I'm so sorry"

"it's cool man it's just I miss her so much"

"if you miss her so much then why did you put her in an orphanage" mordecai said.

"you just don't get it Man U just don't get"

"you can tell me come on I won't tell anyone."

"I did it to her cuz I don't want the same thing happening to her of what happened to Eileen" rigby said.

"oh dude it's ok come on if you want I will let you be player 1"

"ok"

and they went to the house.

**hope you guys like this story so far I will try to update soon and guess what I GOT ON THE 7th grade Pom squad yay anyways I will update soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys hope you like this story so far cuz I am posting more chapters and I'm also so happy I made the Pom squad I guess the coach loved my toe touches I've been doing Pom so far for a year and I get to do it again for a whole semester anyways enough about my crappy life on with the story**

* * *

It was about 8:00 at night and Chelsea. And Natalie were planning to escape.

"Ok we will go up to the air vent get the bike and then go back up to the vent and get the the bike up the vent then use the air vent to go outside and then get the bike out of the air vent" Chelsea said.

"OR we could grab the bike and go out the front door" Natalie said.

"fine well do it the easy way" Chelsea said.

chelsea got the bike and they both went out side.

"We did it! Now lets ride up to 10 miles" Natalie said. "Right behind ya" Chelsea said. Chelsea got in the front of the bike and Natalie went to the second seat.

_I'm coming dad I'm gonna find you _natalie thought and then they rode off.

it has been 3 hours and they were exhausted.

"I'm sO tireddddd" natalie whined (yep she got her whining from rigby like father like daughter lol).

"it's not like its raining" Chelsea said. But as soon as she said that, rain started to pour Hard. Really hard.

"way to jinx it Chelsea" Natalie they were peddling through the rain Natalie said "hey did we run over a skunk"

"no but I did eat 6 burritos today sorry" Chelsea said.

"AWW SICK WHY DID I PICK THE BACK OF THE BIKE" Natalie yelled covering her nose.

"you think this stink just wait an hour and you will find yourself in a skunk factory" chelsea said. And also she was laughed.

"WHYYYYYY" Natalie said.

* * *

THE PARK

after video games, mordecai and rigby went to bed. Mordecai was out like a light. rigby couldn't sleep at all. He kept thinking about Natalie. Rigby got up and looked at the window.

"hey Eileen, oh man I have a lot to tell you it's been a crazy 11 years. I put Natalie in an orphanage. Was that right?" A star twinkled in the sky. That must be Eileen.

"look i did that because I didn't want anything to happen to her and I loved her and I couldn't keep her safe. Anyways I love you Eileen never forget it" rigby left the window And went to sleep.

**poor Natalie haha xD lol and aww rigby misses Eileen stay tuned and find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is the next chapter**

It has been forever for Chelsea and Natalie. They have been riding for 6 hours. They were about to take a Break but Chelsea saw a sign.

"hey Natalie look we are about enter twin peaks" Chelsea exclaimed.

"finally" Natalie was excited she was gonna find her dad.

when they entered they saw a bike rack and placed there bike there.

"hey do you have any money" Chelsea and Natalie said at the same time.

"well that wasn't that much help." Natalie said.

"hey look there's a sign that says free donughts!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"what's the place called"

"the coffee shop come on" and they both ran in the shop. Little did they know 2 other guys were about to walk in.

"mordecai look there selling free donughts!" Rigby yelled,

"dude no way come on let's go get some donughtss"

"donughts"

"OHHHHHHHHHH" so they ran in the coffee shop.

natalie and Chelsea were in the bathroom while mordecai and rigby went to get donughts.

"Here you go guys y'all are lucky to get the last 2 donughts" Margaret said.

"thank you margret" they both said and got to a seat. While they were eating they saw 2 kids come out of the bathroom (Natalie and Chelsea lol) to get a donught.

"excuse me miss do you have any more free donughts" Natalie said.

"sorry those 2 took the last ones over there" margret said pointing to mordecai and rigby.

"oh thanks anyway" Chelsea said sadly.

"hey lets just sit over there till the shop closes cuz we have to think of some ideas" Natalie Said. They both sat in a chair behind mordecai and rigby. Mordecai and rigby could hear every word they said so they easdropped.

"so maybe we can find a dumpster to sleep in I've slept in one before" Chelsea said.

"no that's too dirty maybe we should find a bench and then tomorrow morning we can find my real dad". Natalie said.

mordecai said "dude did you just hear that? They don't have anywhere to go maybe we should let them sleep at our house"

"Fine but I'm not giving up our room"

"fine excuse me kids" Mordecai said,

Natalie and Chelsea lookEd at the blu jay.

"we heard you guys need a place to stay so we were wondering if you guys would like to stay at out place for a while"

Chelsea suddenly tugged his leg and said "oh thank you thank you thank you I don't wanna sleep in a dumpster"

"you were the one who chose the dumpster" Natalie said.

"don't ruin the moment" Chelsea said.

"we'll come on"

so they all went to the park house.

"so what are you doing here in twin peaks" rigby said.

"we'll me and Chelsea are trying to find my dad" Natalie said.

"so your lost"

"kinda I guess"

"oh"

"yeah"

whIle the four were walking Natalie kept thinking 'this guy looks really familiar'. And rigby kept thinking 'I could've sworn I saw her before but who and when? Oh well',

they then went to the park house

**thats chapter four and thanks for the reviews :) I will update soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys wow I've got some good reviews thanks guys :) here's chapter 5 :)**

When they got to the house, Natalie and Chelsea were amazed at some things.

"no way you have a gaming system that is so cool headmaster Mary said weren't allowed to have video games but me and Natalie sneak all the time" chelsea said.

"headmaster Mary?" Mordecai said.

"she's the headmaster of the orphanage" Natalie said.

"wait is it like 10 miles up the road" Mordecai asked.

"yeah"

"hey Natalie" mordecai asked.

"yes"

"you have a little something beside your eye"

"oh that's my birthmark I don't know why but its shaped like a heart" Natalie said.

"hold on a second Natalie ill be right back" mordecai then ran like a rocket to rigby.

"Rigby dude I need to tell you something" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Dude I'm using the bathroom can you wait a minute" rigby yelled through the door.

"fine" he then heard a flush and rigby came out.

"Dude you remember 11 years ago your baby you had named Natalie?"

"yeah?"

"I- I think that's your daughter" mordecai said.

"you don't know that she might be another Natalie" rigby said.

" Does she by any chance have a heart shaped birthmark"

"wait a second so Natalie is my daughter!" Rigby went downstairs and went to Natalie.

"n-Natalie"

"wait a second I remember you now y-your that guy from the picture and that means... Your my dad!" Natalie hugged him and rigby hugged her.

"I can't believe I found you" Natalie said.

"I know" rigby said.

"hey you want me to go adopt you?" Rigby said.

"yes oh yes" Natalie yelled.

so the four went to the orphanage. When they got there headmaster Mary saw Chelsea and Natalie and said "goodness gracious children we have been looking everywhere for you!"

headmaster Mary saw mordecai and rigby. "Can I help you."

"I would like to adopt natalie" rigby said.

"ok just sign this paperwork" while rigby was signing paperwork Mordecai overheard Natalie and Chelsea's conversation.

"Well it looks like ill never see you again" Chelsea said and started crying.

"I don't want you to leave" Chelsea cried.

"look don't worry your my best friend and ill never forget you" Natalie said.

Mordecai then thought of something and went to rigby.

Headmaster Mary said "ok Natalie your ready oh and Chelsea start packing your bags"

"why"

"you'll see" headmaster Mary left and mordecai came in.

"wait did you-" Chelsea said but was interrupted by those 5 words she's been wanting to here her whole life.

"welcome to the family kid" mordecai smiled.

chelsea ran up to him and hugged him to death. "YOU ADOPTED ME THANK YOU SO MUCH! you have no idea how long I have been wanting this day" Chelsea said.

"I'd do anything for ya kid" mordecai said. So Chelsea packed her stuff and the four went back to the park.

**yay they got adopted! What will happen I will update soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey here is another and thanks Mxm for the idea :)**

When they got to the park house mordecai and rigby showed the extra room they had in the house.

"you guys can use this room". Mordecai said and they then left the room.

mordecai went up to the phone and dialed a number.

"hello" said the voice on the phone.

"hey margret" mordecai said.

"oh hey Mordecai what's up"

"um I was just wondering if uh you would uh like t-to help me raise my daughter Chelsea"

"oh who did you marry"

"no one I adopted her but if you don't want to.."

"are you kidding? I've always wanted to raise a child especially with you"

"c-cool so meet me at the park house"

"ok bye Mordecai"

"bye Margaret" when he hung up he fist pumped with "YES" and walked out.

* * *

Rigby and natalie were walking around town for a while. "So what do you want to do? I guess girly stuff or-"

"ooh I wanna go to the arcade" Natalie said.

"wait you like video games"

"yea-uh" natalie said putting her hands up. Rigby just smiled. And they went to the arcade for hours.

after the arcade they went back to the park house to play more video games. Mordecai finally saw Margaret coming to the park house.

"hey mordecai how's it goin" Margaret said happily like always.

"great so you wanna meet Chelsea" mordecai said.

"of course" Margaret said cheery.

"Chelsea can you come here!" Mordecai yelled.

"yeah dad" Chelsea said running down the stairs.

"Chelsea this is Margaret, Margaret this is chelseA" mordecai said.

"nice to meet you sweetie" Margaret said.

"hi your really nice" Chelsea said.

Margaret giggled "thanks"

"Chelsea she is gonna be your mom"

"really Thats so cool I can tell your gonna be the best mommy Eve-a yea-uh" chelsea said.

"haha"

Natalie suddenly came in the room "Chelsea hey you wanna-" natalie looked at Margaret.

"who's the bird?" Natalie asked.

"I'm Margaret and you must be Natalie" Margaret said.

"yep hi" Natalie said and shook Margarets hand.

then mordecai and Margaret went into the kitchen.

"so Chelsea wanna go rocket skating I heard skips had some come on" Natalie said.

"oh sorry I can't I was gonna go hang out with dad and my new mom" Chelsea.

"oh ok but don't forget what we do every year on Friday, March 5 and that is the day where we hang out all day and we finally get to be outside" Natalie said.

"don't worry I won't and besides todays Wednesday I got 2 days see ya" Chelsea then ran to mordecai and Margaret and they drove off leaving Natalie there all by herself.

**hope you enjoy this chapter I will update soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and girls here is the next chapter enjoy.**

Today is Thursday and Natalie was going over to Chelsea. while natalie was walking to her she saw Chelsea with another girl.

"Hey Chelsea who's this" Natalie asked.

"oh this is Sarah, Sarah this is Natalie" chelsea said.

"hello" Sara said, Sara was a human with long curly blonde hair, a blue hollister shirt, with a white jean skirt and blue boots. Kinda wat Chelsea wears but it's a green hollister shirt, a blue jean skirt.

"wanna go to the arcade" Natalie said.

"sorry me and Sarah are gonna go to the mall maybe later k" Chelsea said. Then Chelsea and Sarah left. Natalie just sighed and then left.

it has been 3 hours sand Natalie had been waiting for them. She then saw Chelsea and Sarah laughing while walking to the house.

"Chelsea ready to go to the arcade" Natalie said excitedly.

"oh sorry me and Sarah are gonna play video games." Chelsea said.

"oh ok just don't forget tomorrow" Natalie said.

"don't worry I won't" Chelsea said.

ThE 3 went in the house to play.

"I call player 1" Chelsea said.

"I'll be player 2" Sarah said.

"I'll be player 3" Natalie said.

"sorry Natalie me and sarah want to play alone do you mind?"

"No n-not at all I didn't even wanna play anyways yeah pft yeah ill be like in my room" Natalie said.

"ok?"

2 hours later Sarah left. Chelsea then went upstairs to go to bed. Chelsea went on her bed and Natalie went on hers.

"hey Chelsea?" Natalie asked.

"yeah"

"don't forget tomorrow ok?"

"don't worry I won't"

"ok meet me tomorrow at the park fountain At 12:00" Natalie said.

"ok night" Chelsea said.

"night"

* * *

the next day Natalie went to the fountain early it was 11:00 a.m.

"ok only an hour and then me and Chelsea can hang out without Sarah." Natalie said.

natalie has waited an hour so far. "Don't worry she is not late she's just 2 minutes late I'm sure shell be here in no time" Natalie said to herself.

while Natalie was Chelsea and Sarah were walking to the arcade.

"Hey don't you have to be somewhere by 12?" Sarah asked.

"no I don't think so come on I'm gonna kick your Butt" Chelsea said.

"you wish" and they ran to the arcade.

* * *

It was 3:00 p.m. And Natalie was kinda mad.

"don't w-worry she is only 3 hours she will be here any minute now any minute" Natalie said in worry.

"any minute now"

it has been another 3 hours and Natalie was sad. She then walked slowly and sadly back to the park house. When she opened the door, she saw Chelsea and Sarah playing video games. Boy was she mad and sad.

"Sarah get out of the house I need to talk to Chelsea PRIVATELY" Natalie said.

"ok bye chels" Sarah said.

"bye Sar-sar" they then both did a handshak. And Sarah left. When Sarah left, Natalie startEd the conversation.

"hey Chelsea did you forget what day it was" Natalie said harshly.

"it's Friday" Chelsea said "why are you so mad about Friday?" Chelsea asked. She suddenly remembered.

"oh crap I'm so sorry natalie me and Sarah we-" Chelsea got interrupted.

"I can't believe you! You forgot the most important day of my life that I have been waiting for a WHOLE year. A WHOLE FREAKIN YEAR! What kind of a friend are you!" Natalie yelled.

"woah woah woah wait! Look I'm sorry ok now forgive me and lets play some video games" Chelsea said.

"No not this time I forgived you all the time but this time no no I'm not this time" Natalie said.

"I can't believe you this is all your fault" Chelsea said,

"THIS IS NY FAULT! OH SO IT'S MY FAULT THAT YOU MISSED OUR FAVORITE DAY OF THE YEAR! IS IT MY FAULT THAT IM THE THIRD WHEEL AND IS IT MY FAULT YOU IGNORE ME AND HANG OUT WITH SARAH!" Natalie said with tears.

"look Nata-" Chelsea said but got interrupted.

"save it! I'm done we are not friends anymore I can't believe you!" Natalie then ran up to the room and locked the door.

chelsea was mad and sad at the same time. She was right. She was a bad friend.

**oh no! They got in a fight what will happen will update soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys enjoy this chapter :)**

Chelsea was about to go to bed but she saw Natalie and she had a sleeping bag.

"hey what are you doing with a sleeping bag" Chelsea said harshly.

"oh u don't wanna sleep with you anymore. So I'm sleeping outside so I can be away from you." Natalie said.

"really?! dad and rigbys room don't count" Chelsea said.

"don't judge me I wasn't gonna pick there... Anymore anyway I'm going to the dumpster!" Natalie yelled and ran outside.

when she saw Natalie gone she said to herself "is this really my fault? No it's actually her fault?! I'm more mature than her yeah, you think you can be all that well operation more jealousy is a go hehehehe" Chelsea said and dialed Sarah's number.

* * *

Natalie was walking around the park to find a place to sleep. While she was walking she heard a voice

"hey what are you doing her?" she heard.

"whos there I'm warning you I took took t-toooooo ohh my god" Natalie saw who it was. Boy she was love strucked. The guy was a male blu jay, he looked like a young mordecai.

"H-hi I'm Natalie"

"I-I'm Jaylen nice to meet you" jaylen was also love struck.

"what are you doing here in the middle of the night" jaylen asked.

"you do realize that I'm right beside the park house right there right?"

"oh yeah right."

Chelsea was playin on her phone. She suddenly heard talking. She then looked at the window and saw Natalie and another guy. 'who is that' Chelsea kept thinking but easdropped on their conversation.

"look even though we just met let me just say.. That uh your r-really b-beautiful" jaylen said with a blush.

"y-you think so" Natalie said.

"hey I know so and you should probably go back inside" jaylen said.

"I really don't want too"

"why"

"we'll me and my friend got in a fight"

"really about what"

"well I've been a third wheel between Chelsea and apparently her new BFF Sarah. She's been ignoring me and kept changing ole plans. And then like 3 hours ago she ditched me for that so called BFF from what we do every year and she never showed she just keeps hanging out with Sarah instead of me" Natalie said and started to sob.

"oh that's terrible and you know I would've been mad at her two" jaylen said.

"really"

"really" and they both hugged.

chelsea didn't know she felt that way about her and Sarah. Now she felt guilty.

"well can I see you tomorrow" Natalie asked.

"yep meet me in this address" jaylen then wrote this address and have it to Natalie.

"Thanks see ya tomorrow" Natalie then went inside and slept on the couch.

**thats the end of the chapter will update soon peace lol :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is next chapter :)**

The next day Chelsea came down the steps and went to apologize to Natalie. But she didn't see her on the couch. She saw the door open and hoped it was Natalie but just saw Sarah.

"ready to hang out" Sarah said.

"um not today I need to apologize to Natalie" Chelsea said.

"oh no no no no why would you need to apologize. It's you who should be mad. She didn't forgive you. So you shouldn't apologize" Sarah said.

"yeah I guess your right" chelsea said.

"now I guess you wanna hang now right" Sarah said.

"I guess but ill be right back I gotta use the bathroom" Chelsea said then went upstairs. When Sarah saw she was gone she started to laugh evilly.

"yes my plan is working all I have to do is drain her brain so she'll be my evil partner kidnap her parents and Natalie's parents so they can watch her suffer MWAHAHAHAHHA" sarah said evilly.

"hey you won't get away with this" she heard someone say.

she turned around and saw Natalie.

"ah Natalie care to join the evil plan."

"no way I'm gonna worn my dad" Natalie said and was about to but sarah grabbed her arm.

"no way you aren't. I'm about to make a mean sandwich" Sarah laughed evilly but saw Chelsea come down so pretend to cry.

"what's wrong Sarah" Chelsea asked.

"*sniffles* Natalie hurt my arm and it hurts" Sarah said pretendly.

"no way that's not true she was hurting my arm. Don't listen to her Chelsea she's evil" Natalie said.

"stop making up lies Natalie your just jealous that I'm hanging with Sarah instead of you" Chelsea said harshly.

"no that's not-"

"whatever come on Sarah" Chelsea said.

"ok" and looked at Natalie evilly.

"see you on the other side mwahaha" Sarah whispered in Natalies ear. Sarah and Chelsea then left. Natalie then ran to rigby.

"dad! Sarah is evil and she is gonna drain chelseS brain and then she's gonna kidnap you, mordecaI, and margret so you can watch her suffer! You have to warn her come on!" Natalie said. Grabbing her dads arm.

"sweetie are you are making this up just to get attention?" Rigby said.

"wait you don't believe me" Natalie said.

"uhhhh"

"fine ill tell uncle mordecai he'll understand" Natalie said and ran to mordecai.

* * *

"are you just trying to get attention?" Mordecai said.

"no! I'm telling you the truth! ugh ill tell skips he'll believe me"

* * *

"Are you trying to get attention" skips asked.

"why does everyone think that" Natalie said in frustration.

"I'm just kidding I heard everyone else saying that so u decided to say that but don't worry I know Sarah she was in sourceror jail" skips said.

"really so she was in a wizards jail" Natalie said.

"yeah but she escaped and takes advantage over people" skips said.

"what can I do to stop her" Natalie asked.

"your mark"

"my what?"

"your birthmark. it has power in it." skips said.

"but why is it shaped like a heart"

"because it shows kindness. That means you have a kind heart. That's really good kid. You can stop her with your sweetness"

"oh stop it your making me blush" Natalie said. They both laughed.

"ok don't worry I'll help you" skips said.

"yeah and by the way we are adding someone on the team"

"who?"

* * *

"so let me get this straight. There is an evil lady on the loose trying to drain your best friend and kidnap y'all's parents and your birthmark is powered with kindness and you want me to help you" jaylen said.

"pretty much yeah" Natalie said.

"count me in" jaylen said.

"so who is the yeti"

"this is skips"

"so are we ready" skips said.

"oh yeahh" Natalie said.

"lets Rock and roll" jaylen said while putting on sunglasses.

"ooh can I have some" Natalie asked.

"here"

"cool"

"ok now were ready"

**that's the chapter will update soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok so what do we do first" jaylen asked.

"we have to get 3 things first but let me tell you its not gonna be easy" skips said.

"wait before we like get these things how am I gonna tell my dad that I'm going to the universe" Natalie asked.

"oh yeah you might need to tell him"

"don't worry I'm sure he is gonna say absolutely yes" Natalie said for sure.

* * *

"Absolutely not" rigby said.

"what?! Why?"

"it's to dangerous for you"

"but dad my friend is in danger I need to help her"

"but it's too dangerous, and you might get hurt and I do not want that to happen" rigby said.

"well if you care so much Come with us you can even bring uncle mordo" Natalie said.

"well... Fine"

"thank you so much!" Natalie said hugging him.

"well I'm getting mordo"

* * *

"Long story short my dad and mordecai are helping us" Natalie said to jaylen and skips.

"ok first we have to get a special gun. But not just any gun. A gun that shoots fire, and bullets at the same time" skips said.

"where are we gonna get that" jaylen asked.

"in a special temple don't worry I know where it is come on" skips said. Everyone followed him. While they were walking jaylen saw Natalie's hand. He then whistled and went closer to Natalie. He was about to reach for it but someone touched his hand. He looked up and saw NatalieS hand on his.

"you don't have to be shy besides I already wanted to hold your hand too" Natalie said with a smile and a blush. Behind them, rigby saw how jaylen looked at Natalie and how Natalie looked at jaylen. _yep that's the way I looked at Eileen _rigby thought and smiled.

"skips can we take the cart because I am not walking that far wherever this temple is" Natalie whined.

"fine" and everyone went in the cart.

while they were driving Natalie saw something. She saw some dark figure follow them. So Natalie went to the very back of the cart to see more. She heard it say "you are losing" and Sarah jumped on the cart.

"AHH" everybody screamed.

"get away from then you creep" Natalie said and then she pushed Sarah. Sarah and Natalie were fighting on top of the cart. Mordecai and jaylen were watching in horror.

"You will never defeat me" Sarah said. suddenly Natalie's birthmark started to glow. The glow was so bright Sarah screamed and fell off the cart. Natalie then went back to her seat and said "what the crap was that?!"

"whenever your in danger the mark will help you" skips said.

"oh"

"alright lets just keep going

**OMG I'm so sorry if I haven't updated in a long time. With school, honor chorus practice, Pom, and dance art, I can't update everyday I'm one busy girl. I will update probably in 1 day. If not later. I will try my best anyways peace :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG sorry for the long wait anyways here is the chapter :)**

They finally got to the temple of ruins. When they got there, everyone got out if the cart and saw the temple. But there wasn't a door.

"how are we gonna get in" jaylen asked.

"there's gotta be a door maybe it's invisible" mordecai said. While Everyone was trying to figure out, Natalie saw something. She went to the temple and saw a super small hole.

"hey guys I found a hole thats how we get in" Natalie said.

"but why is it so small" rigby asked.

"I think because they don't want anyone to get in" Natalie said.

"we'll how are we all gonna get in there" mordecai said.

skips was thinking but saw saw something. He saw Natalie's birthmark do a small glow. Skips knew what to do.

"Send her" skips said.

"what"

"send Natalie in there she needs too"

"ok look there is no way Natalie is going in there all by herself. She could get hurt or she could get ki-" Rigby got interrupted by jaylen.

"I can go in there with her its small enough for me" jaylen said.

"bu-"

"don't worry dad ill be alright. C'mon jaylen" Natalie said.

"your gonna need this" skips handed her an ear piece.

"just for communication" skips said.

"that makes sense"

"I will use the walkie talkie"

"ok c'mon" Natalie and jaylen crawled in the hole. When they got inside, they walked slowly.

"this place is creepy" Natalie said.

"yeah it.. Is" jaylen said.

while they were walking skips said on the ear phone "ok where are you guys"

"were in this big room with a clear isle."

"ok be careful and don't go in booby traps"

"ok we won't" while they were walking jaylen noticed something. He saw a little shadow. He just shrugged it off.

"ok what do we do-" Natalie said but was interrupted by a loud crack sound. Suddenly the crack broke and Natalie fell down. She was hanging on the ledge. she looked down and saw rushing water down there.

"OH MY GOD HELP ME HELP!"

"what's wrong?!" Rigby said through the ear piece in a worriedly way.

"I'm hanging on a ledge what do you think?!"

"ok stay calm"

"jaylen help me!" Natalie yelled.

""don't worry I got ya" jaylen said trying to pull her up. Suddenly a big crack broke and jaylen and natalie fell.

"AHHHHHHH" Natalie and jaylen screamed.

* * *

bacK outside skips, mordecai, and rigby went to worry. Especially rigby.

"what's goin on guys!" Mordecai said on the walkie talkie.

"WE FELL OFF A LEDGE AND WE ARE IN-" bit then, the other end cut the line.

"this isnt good. We have to help them" skips said.

"but how? You saw that tiny hole how are we-" mordecai said but was interrupted by a sound. Rigby award riding the cart toward the wall. The wall busted and they could go inside.

"alright lets go" and they went inside.

* * *

Natalie and jaylen were in the rushing water.

"jaylen I can't swim please help me! I can't-" Natalie drowned in the water.

"NATALIE" jaylen rushed underwater and went down to Natalie. He grabbed her and went back up. When he got up, he gasped the air and saw the temple ground up ahead. He went to the ground and put natalie on the ground.

"Natalie please please wake up" nothing. She didn't wake up.

jaylen started crying " I-I didn't even tell her that I love-" suddenly Natalie coughed up water and weakly said "j-jaylen"

"Natalie!" They both hugged tightly.

"I thought I lost you" jaylen said. When they got up Natalie winced in pain.

"what's wrong"

"my leg. It's bleeding t-to death"

"here lets sit here for a while" and they bothed sat down.

* * *

Skips, Mordecai, and Rigby were walking In the temple. They finally saw the huge cliff.

"they must've fell down here c'mon" Mordecai then saw secret stairs.

"hey guys lets use these" and they all went down the steps fast. When they got to the bottom they saw jaylen and Natalie.

"guys!" jaylen ran and hugged mordecai.

rigby ran to Natalie. "What happened to you leg?!" Rigby said panicy.

" I drowned and my leg hit a rock" while rigby and Natalie were talking, jaylen looked at them and sighed. Mordecai noticed this and said "you ok kid?"

"not really its just... That I don't have a family. When I met all of you I j-just... Kinda felt like I had someone. But I don't" jaylen said sadly.

"how about this. When we save Chelsea, I will adopt you" mordecai said with a smile.

"really?!"

"yep" and mordecai and jaylen hugged tightly to each other.

**aww jaylen is getting adopted :) any who I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I told you last time with all this dancing and singing I won't really be able to update everyday. Especially next month. I have a St. Louis chorus competition and I have a concert. I hope yall understand :) and ill update soon :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys here is next chapter :)**

* * *

Sarah and Chelsea were hanging out. And let me just say, Chelsea was getting tired of Sarah. Sarah would always follow her around.

"hey Sarah I gotta go" Chelsea said.

"ok see ya tomorrow" Sarah said. And they both went home. Except for Sarah.

chelsea went to the park house. She was gonna apologize immediately.

"hey guys I'm home" Chelsea said. But she wasn't greeted by her father or rigby nor Natalie.

"guys?" Chelsea walked around the house. She couldn't find anyone.

"hello?" Chelsea Said.

"hello Chelsea what are you doing on this glorious day" pops came and said.

"hi pops do you know where anyone is" Chelsea said.

"I'm not sure but you could use the security cameras"

"thanks pops" Chelsea went to the computer and watched the tape. It was showing when Natalie and Chelsea and Sarah were talking

she saw that she went up the stairs. But what shocked her is Sarah. She saw her grip on Natalie's hand and her telling the evil plan. Chelsea was furious yet guilty. Her best friend was telling the truth.

"oh my god" Chelsea said. She then watched where Natalie and them were going and started running. She was already out of breath but she saw a girl with an electric scooter.

"hey kid can I borrow that" Chelsea said to the girl.

"sure" and she handed Chelsea the Electric scooter. Chelsea hopped on the seat and drove off to the temple of ruins.

* * *

The gang were stuck in the cliff and didn't know where to go. Natalie was resting her leg. She and jaylen were talking.

"so your getting adopted?" Natalie said.

"yep I'm so happy" jaylen said.

"me too" Natalie said.

"sooooo is your leg okay?"

"a little I guess" natalie said.

"hey. What's wrong"

"it's just... I just miss... Chelsea. She would rather Pick an evil low life hot headed lady instead of Me"

"don't worry we'll get her back to normal" jaylen said with a smile.

"thanks" Natalie said. Natalie and jaylen started leaning in. They were inches apart, but got interrupted by Mordecai.

"I don't mean to interrupted but we need to find a way out of here" Mordecai said.

"Right so how are we gonna get out of here" jaylen said. Suddenly, everyone saw a rope fall down. They all looked up and heard someone say, "what are y'all standing down here for? we got a world to save!" The person who said that was Chelsea.

"Chelsea!" Natalie said excitedly.

"Natalie! Alright climb on the rope" everyone climbed on the rope. When mordecai reached the top, he and Chelsea hugged. Then Chelsea went to Natalie and said, "hey I'm sorry for forgetting and spending more time with Sarah. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can" and they both hugged.

"alright we got a world to save" rigby said. Everyone went to the temple room. Natalie took the gun and everyone piled on the cart. Skips put the petals on and drove off. When they got to the park finally, it was night time. They saw Sarah in this old abandoned house. They all were running to the house but someone put bags on everyone. They all passed out.

* * *

**hey guys! I have some bad news. The story is almost over but don't worry after this story, ill have a new story about mordecai and Margaret! :) I got request for that so this story is almost over ill probably do one last chapter or 2 I don't know but don't be mad ill soon make another good story :) will update soon**


	13. Chapter 13

**here is the last chapter :o**

* * *

everyone woke up and founded themselves tied up.

"I see you woke up" Sarah said.

"what do you want with us?!" Natalie said harshly.

"your mark"

"what"

"your heartshaped birthmark. I want the power so I can take over the world Which is why I'm gonna drain its power and don't worry Natalie you'll probably live" Sarah said evilly.

"you creep!" Natalie said in horror.

Sarah untied Natalie and put her on the seat an tied her again. She put duck tape over her mouth.

"don't worry Natalie this will only hurt just... alot mwhahahaha" Sarah said.

"NATALIE" rigby yelled. The drainer hit Natalie's mark and an explosion Came. "oops I did that on purpose" Sarah said.

"I can't believe this she I-is d-dead" rigby said with sobs.

"I'm so sorry dude" Mordecai said. suddenly Sarah felt a mark of pain."Ow! Who did that?!"

everyone turned and saw natalie.

"you?! But how?!" Sarah turned around and saw A plush doll on the seat.

"you freakin bi-" sarah was interrupted by Natalie jumping on her. They were rolling across the room fighting each other. Everyone watched in horror. Suddenly a flash happened and Natalie and Sarah disappeared.

what the crap?! Where did they go?" Chelsea said. She suddenly got out of the ropes and untied everyone.

"I-I don't know" jaylen said.

"I know but rigby, you're not gonna like it. Your not gonna like how high they are" skips said and whispered in rigbys ear. Rigbys eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Natalie and Sarah was suddenly in Paris, France the Eiffel Tower.

"why on earth are we here!" Natalie yelled.

"this is my hometown you idiot I zapped us to France!" Sarah yelled.

they were high in the air and still were fighting. Suddenly Natalie slipped and was hanging on the ledge of the Eiffel Tower.

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD HELP ME!" Natalie yelled.

"I would but NO" Sarahs foot was on Natalie's hands.

"finally I can get rid of you! I might no have your power, but at least I can kill you! So long!" Sarah pushed Natalie's hands and then Natalie fell.

* * *

The gang used a transporter to France.

"Do you see her?!" rigby said in worry panic. Jaylen was squinting his eyes to see a small brown ball falling.

"GUYS NATALIE'S FALLING FROM THE SKY!" Jaylen said. Everyone saw and rigby then ran like he meant it.

meanwhile Natalie was still falling.

"OH MY GOD IM GONNA DIE" Natalie screamed. S'she saw the ground get closer. She closed her eyes preparing for the hard pain she's gonna feel. But for some reason, she felt soft hands catch her. She opened her eyes and saw rigby. He caught her.

"dad!" Natalie hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"oh Natalie I thought I lost you" rigby said still hugging her. They released each other.

"Are you okay Natalie?" chelsea said.

"yeah I'm fine"

"alright guys lets go home" skips put the transporter on the ground and was about to step in but was interrupted.

"wait!" Natalie said. Everyone looked at her. Natalie looked at jaylen.

"You know what they call this place" Natalie said To jaylen.

"um Paris?" Jaylen said.

"yeah that and it's also called, the city of love" and with that, Natalie kissed jaylen on the lips. Fireworks were popping.

"awwwww" everyone said.

when they released, Natalie had a smirk while jaylen was smiling.

"you had no idea how long I've been wanting to do that" jaylen said.

"me too" Natalie said. Then everyone got on the transporter. When they got to the park, Mordecai went to adopt jaylen. It has been a perfect life. Nothing could ruin it. And they all lived happily after ever. then it faded in black. But then jaylen popped on the camera.

"wait isn't it happily ever after" jaylen said.

"I thought I should sum it up don't judge me I wanted it to be different" the narrator said.

"hey coolgirl1234, tell the narrator to do it write" jaylen said.

coolgirl1234:"do it write narrator"

"fine and they all lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER! There you see it sounds lame"narrator said.

"you know I have an idea! Instead of happily ever after, we should do happily after ever" jaylen said.

"yeah that's a great idea" coolgirl1234 said.

"WHAT THAT'S WHAT I DID! I QUIT" the narrator said. And then everything finally faded in black.

The end.

**since this was the last chapter I decided to put somethin funny haha the narrator quit XD well that's the end of the story now I'm doing a story about mordecaixmargaret. this story is gonna have a different daughter just so ya know well I will make a new story peace :)**


End file.
